Think Before You Act
by RunningWithScalpels78
Summary: It was just a kind gesture. That was all that it had been. Right? McStizzie
1. A really nice thing to do

**SO I forgot to spell check the first time around. Apologies. Anyway here you go. Please read and review. **

**P.S. Knocked Up was amazing. Not oscar winning amazing but great none the less.**

She was a beautiful woman that was for sure. She had that perfect shiny hair that was perfectly put into place and killer legs that her skirt and stilettos showed off flawlessly. She was not unlike Addison Montogomery, but she had this air about her. She was the reason that Mark Sloan avoided blondes like the plague. She was the love them and leave them type. It amazed Derek how a "manwhore" like Mark could be tricked by her time and again. He felt a chill run down his spine as he watched her walk confidently to the elevator. That was the first time in a long time that Derek Shepherd had taken the stairs.

It was just another rainy day in Settle, but Mark Sloan tried to be positive. He was running out of reasons to stay at Seattle Grace. Addison was gone and he wasn't Chief, so he was grasping at straws trying to make his friendship with Derek reason enough to stay. He was reading a chart when he heard the feminine sound of heels clicking against the tile of the floor. He quickly tried to decide who it was. Addison was in LA and none of the other women on staff wore the things. He would assume a non-employee until, but they were headed in his direction. He turned around to get a look at the creature responsible for the noise. He felt the breath catch in his throat. Not her...anyone but her.

Derek was too late. He had been stopped by one of the new interns and Meredith. Time wasn't on his side. He watched as Mark Sloan Plastics Extrodinare became as helpless as a tiny little bug under her gaze. He came to stand by Cristina and Izzie who were debating the pros and cons of a ten blade. They noticed his stare and followed it quickly to an intriguing blonde and Dr. Sloan.

"Who is the high fashion Barbie?"

"Hey I thought I was Barbie."

"You are in a Malibu kind of way."

"Her name is Madeline Bradbury. She's the reason Mar..Dr. Sloan is the way he is. Well part of it the rest is his mother's doing. I wonder what she is doing here?"

"She looks like she is going to eat him."

"It's sad to see a man reduced to that over a bimbo in 400 dollar shoes." She thought highly of Dr. Sloan, and this woman was bringing him down.

"Ahhh Dr. Stevens she is not a bimbo."

"Manipulative bitch?"

"There you go."

"How do you know those shoes cost 400 dollars?"

"I know many things about shoes and clothing in general."

"I forget you were a model."

"This is just sad. Some one should save him."

"How do you propose we do that?"

"I swear if you want something done...do you still have Meredith's lipgloss?"

"Yeah."

"Let me see it." Izzie put on a coat of the pink gloss and unclipped her hair. It was wavy today. She was glad it was behaving its self. She looked at Cristina hoping for reassurance.

"You realize you could walk around in a hospital gown and still look hot?"

"Thanks. Dr. Shepherd?"

"I'm not allowed to say you're hot, and you need more than looks to save Mark from her."

"I have many tricks. Cristina how are my boobs?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Big."

"Good."

Mark was drowning in the quicksand that was Madeline Bradbury.

"Mark it's been so long since I have seen you."

"It has. Ummm what exactly are you doing here?"

"I heard you came out here and after my marriage fell apart I just had to see you." Dear God please send me an angel to save me from this hell. Mark pleaded.

"So you aren't with Steven anymore."

"No I didn't love him. I missed you."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes. I swear you are so silly sometimes." Anytime now would be good. Mark was helpless around her.

"Well so you came all the way out here for me?"

"Yes Mark just for you." She was doing it again, but then he felt an arm around his and saw Madeline's eyes narrow.

"Hey I got out of surgery early I just thought I would come say hi to you before you had to leave." Izzie Stevens?

"Umm hello. I'm Madeline Bradbury. I'm an old friend of Mark's."

"Hi I'm Isobel. So you're the Madeline Mark has told me about." Izzie was being nice.

"He told you about me."

"Of course we don't keep anything from our past a secret. Do we sweetie?" Oh she wanted him to respond.

"That's right. We don't keep secrets." That sounded surprisingly confidant.

"That's sweet. So are you a nurse here?"

"No no. I'm a surgeon actually."

"A surgeon? I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you look awfully familiar." He knew that tone she was trying to draw blood. Izzie had no idea what she was up against.

"That's probably because I did some modeling. I have a few big ads. Bethany Whisper was the most recent." Maybe she did. She had regained the upperhand.

"That's so nice. A model and a surgeon. And you're so young."

"Just turned twenty eight actually."

"She's just too cute Mark." He wished they would stop expecting him to respond. This was weird enough.

"I like to think so. Don't let it full you though. She's just full of surprises." He looked directly at Izzie when he spoke this last part.

"Well sweetie I need to go. I'll call you when I get off, ok?"

""All right." Then she leaned in and whispered in a way that would suggest something intimate. "You can thank me for this later." Then she laid one on him. You know just for good measure. He was stunned. Stunned. Yep that's pretty much the only way to describe it. She came to his defense and kissed him. Last time he had checked they had had a pleasant teacher student relationship. Well that was pretty much shot now.

"Izzie you just kissed McSteamy."

"I know."

"He's an attending."

"I know."

"You kissed him in front of his ex girlfriend."

"I know."

"You put your self at the center of the hospital gossip."

"I know."

"Welcome to the club."


	2. A really bad idea

**Yay chapter two! Read and Review, becuse it's nice.**

Why was it that every time Izzie did something good or decent it backfired? She got Alex in on the quints case and he cheated on her. She tried to help George with his marriage and they slept together sending her emotions into a tailspin. Maybe it was just boys. That was it she was done being nice to boys. The only problem was that she had been nice this morning to a boy, a very McSteamy one, and was going to have to deal with the backlash. That was what she was not looking forward too. She decided that the Y chromosome hated her. Well that was fine. She wasn't so fond of it either. Except for the tiny detail of her being attracted to it and it being attracted to her most of the time. Now she wasn't even thinking clearly. Seriously!

Miranda Bailey was going to kill Izzie Stevens. She had hoped and prayed that she would not join her comrades in the fight to hookup with an attending. Izzie wasn't technically under her command, but she would always be one of her interns. Izzie was the only one that seemed to care that there was boundaries in the workplace. Given she did fall for a patient, but she never dated outside of her level. Not to mention she dated nice guys. Alex Karev was a good guy on the inside and she had seen that, but not Mark Sloan. Bailey blamed herself for letting the other interns go with their respected others whenever they were requested. Izzie was almost always stuck with Sloan. She had protested the first time, but after the OR debacle she never said a word about it. Where was that girl?

Izzie was glad she was at home. She had been let go early, but was still on call. At least at home she was safe from nurses, the chief, Dr. Bailey, her friends, residents, attendings, Mark Sloan, nosy interns, nosy patients...so pretty much the entire hospital except the cute babies in the nursery...and the psych ward. She finished up a batch of Derek's favorite cookies to match the ones she had made for Meredith and Alex. It was getting late and they would all probably be home soon so she decided to take a quick shower and hide in her room before there were questions asked.

"Grey!"

"Yes Dr. Bailey?"  
"Where is Stevens?"

"She went home early. She's still on call though."

"No just tell her I need to speak with her in the morning."

"Will do." Derek walked up to her and started to pull her toward the door. Dr. Bailey just shook her head. Meredith was her first to go. Luckily things were looking up for her.

Meredith and Derek got home to find that it smelled of baked goods. They headed straight to the kitchen only to find Alex sitting on a barstool with a glass of milk and a half eaten cookie.

"She made you two cookies too."

"Why would she make all this stuff? Did she loose a patient or something?"

"Dude you didn't hear?" He had a mischievous smile on his face. Meredith looked at her boyfriend for some sort of clue, but he just stuffed a cookie in his mouth as means of an escape.

"No. What happened?"

"Some chick was wrapping Sloan around her finger and Izzie decided to save him or something and then she laid one on him. The hospitals buzzing and she did all of this, because she obviously feels embarrassed."

"She kissed him?"

"I know. I never thought she would cross over to the darkside with all of us. I'm going upstairs. I'm beat."

"Goodnight Alex."

"Night Mere. Dr. Shepherd don't choke on that cookie."

Meredith turned back to Derek who looked a bit sheepish.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" He swallowed the rest of his cookie.

"I forgot?"

"Right. No sex for you."

"_I_ didn't kiss him in the middle of the surgical floor."

"It doesn't matter. You should have told me."

"Meredith."

Izzie was staring at the wall. She heard Alex go into his room and shut the door. Ok good. Alex hadn't said anything. One down two to go. She heard Derek and Meredith bickering up the stairs, then down the hall, into Meredith's room. Then the door shut. Thank goodness she had dodged that bullet. Now she could sleep. She rolled over and closed her eyes. She was starting to drift open when she heard Meredith's door open. Her eyes shot open and she heard the sound of feet moving toward her. Her door started to open. There was Meredith in her doorway.

"We will talk about this in the morning."

And without waiting for a response she shut the door and went back to her own room. The only thought Izzie could produce was...Shit.

Mark was finally leaving the hospital. He had finished his last surgery, and had successfully avoid all awkward questions. Now he was going to his room to sleep. His mind had been preoccupied all day with not one but two women. First there was Madeline. He really wished she would just let him be. He had no idea why he couldn't resist her, but unless something changed he would fall right back under her spell and end up worse off than he started. He knew this and he still knew he would fall. He guessed it was part of his self destructive personality. He was lucky he wasn't with her right now. For that he owed Isobel Stevens big time. He still couldn't figured out why she had saved him. Not that he wasn't grateful, but it still baffled him. He had always had a strong interest in her. He leaned toward strong women. She was strong in a soft way. He realized that made no sense, but it was the perfect way to describe her. Addison had been strong and so was Madeline, but they both lacked the gentle nature that was Izzie. Maybe it was years of being jaded and separated that made them that way, but from what he had heard Izzie had been through hell most of her life so maybe it was something else. His mind jumped between the two women and before he knew it he was at his hotel. He handed the valet his keys and started to head up to his room when for the second time today he was stopped dead in his tracks.

She hadn't seen him. That was good. He couldn't let her see him at a hotel...alone. He didn't want to be under her spell. He couldn't think of many men that would want to be, but where was he suppose to go. He backed out the door slowly as to not be spotted. He made it back to the valet stand and requested his car before earning an odd look from the young man. He waited and prayed that she wouldn't feel like coming outside anytime soon. He waited and waited and waited so more. Finally the kid came back with his car and he wasted no time in jumping in it. And he was off.

He had no idea where he was going. He couldn't check into another hotel. The one he was at was the only one in this city he even remotely liked. He thought about Derek, but Derek lived in a trailer. Besides he was probably at Meredith's. Wait Meredith's. Izzie was her roommate. Suddenly he had a destination in mind.

Izzie was blissfully asleep. Her dreams were filled with excitement and surgeries and boys. Cute boys. And the Dandy Worhols. Wait. What? Why was the Veronica Mars theme song in her dreams. Oh that was her phone. Slowly she reached out and grabbed the offending object. It wasn't any of her friends. They all had their own ring tones. Actually all of their ringtones were Beatles's songs, but that was a story from a drunken night of singing early in their internship. And she didn't recognize the number. She flipped it open and tried her best to clear her throat.

"Hello?"

"Stevens."

"Dr. Sloan?"

"Yea it's me."

"How did you get my cell number?"

"Nurses. Could you come to your front door?"

"Why? It's like three in the morning."

"It's cold out here and I have a favor to ask."

"You're at my front door?"

"What is with your questions? Yes. Now please let me in."

"Okay. I'll be there in a second."

Izzie was utterly confused. What was going on? Was God punishing her? She was just being nice and now he was on her doorstep. She reluctantly opened the door. She stared at him expectantly in her Where the Wild Things Are pj's. Mark thought she was adorable. Although you couldn't even get him to admit it under oath.

"Sorry to stop by, but remember how you helped me escape from the crazy lady earlier? Well she's at my hotel and I can't go back there."

"So you want to stay here?"

"Yes."

"(deep intake of breath that signals caving) Come with me."

She led him into the den and opened a box pulling out a blanket and a pillow.

"This is the couch. It's pretty comfy. Derek seems to like it. Be good to it, and don't freak out my roommates in the morning. I'm going to bed. It's not as if I don't get enough sleep already."

"Izzie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She smiled a small smile at him and walked up the stairs to her room. Tonight was becoming strange.

Izzie was back in dreamland. Now she was totally makingout with a cute boy. Suddenly there was knocking. What the hell? Can't a girl catch a break? She begrudgingly got out of bed and headed to the door. She opened it and low and behold there was the cute boy from her dream. Not that she would ever dream of admitting that. He was standing bare chested in front of her.

"Dr. Sloan, what can I do for you?"

"Derek kicked me off the couch."

"What?"

"He said something about snoring and earplugs, but I am out of a couch." He smirked at her peeved expression.

"I have a floor."

"You also have a bed."

"Oh no. You can not sleep with me in my bed. Ever."

"I promise to be good."

"Do you even know what the means?"

"I won't touch you at all. Please just help me out once more."

"Why am I nice? Fine but if you so much as think about even tapping me on the shoulder I will kill you."

"Deal." Izzie turned her back to Mark Sloan and crawled back into bed. She watched him walk to the opposite side of the room and get into her bed. This was weird. Really weird. So weird it was almost normal again. She turned her back to him and tried to get some sleep, but for some reason she couldn't explain she felt like he was smiling at her. That thought made her feel things. She didn't want to feel things so she closed her eyes and forced herself to go to sleep.

* * *

So was that awkward enough? Was it steamy enough? I miss the Team because my computer hates me, but know I still care and that these stories are for you and my faithful readers. 


	3. A really kind gesture

Sneaking out of a house full of people wasn't exactly an easy task. Sure it was five in the morning and not even the birds were up, but he knew that if he stayed much longer people would be up and questions asked. He owed it to Izzie to make sure she didn't have to explain herself. She was a good person and she had been overly kind twice now. He defiantly owed her one. He crept down the stairs one at a time. He made it five, four, three, creak. He stopped and listened for any signs that he had awakened anyone else in the house. He held his breath and after a good minute passed he stepped down the last step and headed for the door. He walked past the living room and quickly stopped to make sure Derek was still asleep. He was. Pretty much dead to the world actually. Mark knew Derek well enough to know that he would not remember kicking him out of the living room last night. Derek never remembered anything that happened in between sleep times. He continued past the living room and through the front door. What he didn't see though was Meredith Grey's mouth hanging open in shock from near the kitchen.

Izzie tried to silence her alarm with her telekinetic powers. She realized it would be much easier if she actually had telekinetic powers. She relented and slapped it off. She rolled over and started pondering in which part of her mind her behavior over the past few days would be deemed acceptable. She hadn't done anything wrong, but still she had let McSteamy inhabit her not only her room, but her bed. It hadn't even been that weird. Strange, but not weird. Not that it was like the first time she had slept in a bed with a boy in a platonic relationship. She also realized she had the problem of facing Meredith. She knew that Meredith was already at the hospital and with a little luck maybe she could avoid her. She dragged herself out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready. A long hot shower would make her feel better. She hoped.

Derek was in pain. The couch hadn't been particularly comfortable, and Izzie had woken him up by beating him with a pillow. He was glad that she had made sure he was back in Meredith's room on time, but she hit hard. Now he was observing an awkward conversation between his "friend" and his "roommate". Both terms he used loosely, because A) Mark was still earning his friendship back and B) He didn't technically live in Meredith's house. He just wished he was closer. It would be much easier to hear what it was exactly that they were saying.

"Dr. Stevens."

"Uhh...Yes Dr. Sloan?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for letting me sleep with you." He leaned in close and said the last part in his trademark McSteamy way. It took all she had not to roll her eyes.

"Don't push your luck."

"Shit."

"You don't have to get so mad. Geez."

"Why is she back here?" Izzie knew exactly who he was talking about.

Mark wouldn't have seen her if it hadn't been for Derek frantically pointing in her direction. Before he knew what had happened Izzie had taken a step closer creating a very intimate space between them. He had just reached down to clip his beeper back on his waist band and now his fingers were grazing her hipbone. He was startled by the contact and looked down into her face only to see a look of mischievousness there. He should have been shocked at her boldness or annoyed by her presumptuousness but all he could think about was how her hair smelled like some sort of tropical flower.

"Well isn't this cozy?" Madeline greeted in a voice that made glaciers feel toasty.

"Hi Madeline." Izzie countered in her friendly way. It was a battle of good and evil.

"Izzie. Mark I had a business question I needed to ask you. Alone."

"Aren't you a lawyer?"

"Yes I am, but this is about a malpractice case. It's my specialty."

"Then shouldn't you know the answer to the question you are about to ask?" Izzie didn't trust this woman at all.

"Mark can we talk?" She chose to ignore Izzie.

"Sure there's a conference room right over there." He gave Izzie a apologetic smile.

"All right." Madeline walked toward the room and reached the door before turning around and giving Mark and expectant glance.

"I hope you know what you are doing."

"I do." And with a confidant smirk he left her.

Derek walked over to the almost upset looking Izzie Stevens. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry."

"I wasn't. I can only help him out so far. If he wants to be stupid fine, but I really don't care."

"Always playing defense."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I have a patient. See you around Dr. Stevens."

Izzie was worried. It was a hard thing to admit, but it didn't make it any less true. Women like Madeline get what they want, and she wanted Mark Sloan. She could practically hear her coming on to the poor man. She had to be stopped. Izzie reprimanded herself. Mark was a grown man, and she had nothing invested in him. She helped him out once and that was it. She helped people. That was a key part in the core of her being. She would have done it for anyone. Yep now she had patients and work things to do. Mark Sloan was a big boy and could take care of himself. He was none of her concern. She wished him the best of luck.

Mark was dying. He had always though of himself as full of will power and self control. Yet both were quickly slipping out of his grasp. He had never had a woman try so hard before, and that was saying something. He was a manwhore and women threw themselves at him all the time. Madeline was running her hand along his chest and standing so close to him. She was wearing red lipstick, and it was acting like a homing becon. She hadn't said one thing since bringing him into this conference room. He wanted to kiss her. He couldn't withstand her temptation any longer. He was after all a sexual being and it would be hard for a saint to say no at this point. He leaned forward inch by inch wondering with each passing second how long she would stay this time. He was so close a few millimeters more and their lips would touch and that would be the beginning of the end. He inhaled deeply and as he did he realized that her shampoo smelt like roses. He had always hated the smell of roses. Izzie's hair did not smell like roses it was closer to a hibiscus. At least he thought it was. Then he realized he had the ability to fight Madeline off. Izzie. She had risked her reputation to help him and how was he repaying her. By undoing all of her work. He pulled back with a renewed sense of fight.

"Madeline. I can't"

"But Mark we were just getting to the best part." She purred not at all deterred.

"I have someone waiting for me."

"Patients are always waiting. It's what they do."

"I don't mean patients. I have a beautiful doctor waiting for me in the hallway."

"What? You can't be serious. Mark she's still just a child."

"Twenty eight is hardly a child."

"It is in comparison to your forty one. You were thirteen when she was born think about that. While she was learning to walk you were learning what it was to become a man." She was obviously pissed off.

"Stop. I have to go."

"Mark, You barely lasted this time. It won't be long before you realize she isn't enough for you."

"I have to go." With that Mark left the room and went to tell Izzie of his triumph.

Izzie had hidden away in the abandon hallway on the Gurney of Woe. It was always her first choice of refuge. Only four other people would even think to look for her here. Speaking of which here came one now.

"Meredith is looking for you."

"I bet she is."

"I think you might be in trouble."

"I have done some things that would in fact get me in trouble."

"Besides making out with McSteamy in front of God and everyone?" Cristina took a seat next to her friend.

"I thought you didn't believe in God?"

"It's a figure of speech and stop avoiding the McSteamy hookup."

"We did not hook up. I was mearly helping him."

"Oh so this is just another good deed by Izzie Stevens? Have you noticed how much trouble you get yourself into?"

"You are so not helping."

"Spill."

"I haven't talked to Meredith about the whole situation yet and plus I think she might know that he slept in my room last night."

"Oh man. You are screwed. So screwed. Speaking of which were you? You know "screwed"."

"God Cristina. Seriously? No. We did not have sex. No one was getting screwed."

"You had an extremely attractive, rich, plastic surgeon in your BED and nothing happened?"  
"Nope."

"You really are hopeless."

"Thanks."

"So is he coming back to "sleep" in your bed?"

"I don't know. We didn't talk about it."

"Well here's your chance. I umm gotta go see about that thing."

"Cristina." Izzie hissed.

"Sorry." With that Cristina abandoned the gurney and left Izzie to deal with Mark Sloan on her own.

"Dr. Stevens you are a difficult woman to track down."

"That's probably because I was hiding."

"Nothing happened."

"Umm ok. Do you want an award or something?" Izzie stood up to leave.

"I just want to tell you that and ask you if it was ok if I stayed with you until she left. You see I don't exactly trust myself and staying in the same hotel with her is asking for trouble."

"Sure. Same rules apply." She started to walk past him but stopped when he grabbed her arm.

"I just wanted to say thanks again. No one has ever gone out on a limb for me before." It was apparent he was new at this whole apologizing thing.

"It's not a problem." She just smiled at him. She started to walk again, and again he stopped her.

"Especially thank you for that kiss." She yanked her arm out of his grasp and smacked him hard on the chest. "Ow."

"You deserved it." He moved to stand closer in an attempt to intimidate her. All that it accomplished was forcing him to realize the remarkable color of her eyes. They weren't a dull brown or a dark brown, but a sweet amber color.

"Why did I deserve it exactly? I believe I was thanking you." As she started to speak he focused on her lips. They were full. Not in the obnoxious Angelina Jolie way or the botox way. And they were evenly perportioned. They were very...well kissable.

"You were being cocky. I kissed you as a favor. Not because of lust. I don't think of you in a lusty way. I respect you as a surgeon, but you can be such an..." Izzie was cut off mid lecture by his lips crashing into hers. She thought she might have been having that dream again, but before she could even respond it was over.

"What the hell was that?" He smiled at her response.

"Izzie Stevens I need to speak with you. Now!" Dr. Bailey was pissed.


	4. A really confusing night

After slamming the door to the women's restroom shut, and checking under the stalls for other occupants, Dr. Bailey laid into her. Izzie was truly petrified. Given she was a good 8 or 9 inches taller than the woman in front of her, but that wouldn't save her from the lashing she was about to get. She was helpless.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" She decided to play dumb.

"Oh don't you even pretend to not know what I'm talking about. I heard that you kissed him infront of the nurses' station, but I thought maybe, just maybe it was a rumor. I thought to myself Izzie is the only one that obeys and respects the hierarchy of the medical world. She isn't like Meredith and Cristina. She wouldn't do something that stupid. Well what I just witnessed blew that theory to hell. Explain yourself."

"That time he kissed me."

"That's it."

"Yes."

"Pit."

"What?."

"...stare down..."

"Okay. I kissed him to help him out of an embarrassing situation. I was just being nice. He is obviously delusional and decided to return the favor."

"Get it straightened out, but before you do...pit."

"Why? I told you the truth."

"I know, but it will give you time to think about what you are doing instead of doing what all the other kids are doing."

"Fine."

"And lose the attitude."

Izzie was the essence of anger its self. She hated the pit. There were people that needed to be operated on yet she was in the pit sewing people up and all sorts of other interesting non surgical things. All because she had done a good deed. Why on earth was she being punished? It wasn't like she was dating, sleeping with, committing to, an attending. She didn't think of Mark in a lusty manner. People in the adult world were way to concerned about kissing. In college no one cared. You could kiss guys all day long. Heck you could kiss girls and it wouldn't matter. No one cared. It was just kissing. There wasn't even tounge action. If she was going to be stuck in the pit there should have atleast been tounge action. It was so unfair. She was so preoccupied with the idea of kissing that she didn't hear Meredith sneak up on her.

"Izzie you have to stop."

"Meredith. You scared me. Wait what do you mean I have to stop?"

"I mean you can't see him anymore."

"See who?"

"Mark. I saw him coming out of your room this morning, and you kissed him yesterday in front of people. Izzie you just need to stop."

"Seriously? You know I would have given you an explanation, but the fact that you feel the need to jump to conclusions is enough for me to not want to. Meredith you have no right to tell me who I can see and who I can't."

"Sleeping with inappropriate men is my thing. I know you are still upset about the whole George thing, but this is crazy."

"You don't have any idea about what happened with me and George and I'm not sleeping with Mark Sloan."

"Right then why the sleep over and the kissing."

"I was trying to be a good person. You should try it sometime. Ask Cristina if you want an explination. I'm going to the clinic."

Izzie had reached seething on the anger scale. Meredith just stared after her retreating form. So Cristina knew and hadn't told her. It must be more serious than she thought. Cristina told her everything.

"Izzie Stevens what are you doing out of the pit."

"I learned my lesson. I'm not getting involved with Dr. Sloan. Ever. Meredith just confronted me and now I need to get away."

"Both Shepherd and Sloan have a surgery in an hour. Go see if you can scrub in. Just remember what you have learned if you scrub in with Sloan."

"Thanks."

Miranda Bailey stared after the youngest of her group. Izzie was the baby. She had gotten her first degree a semester earlier than her friends. She had always felt a need to protect her more than the others. Izzie held a spark of happiness and innocence that Meredith and Cristina had lost due to traumatic experiences in their lives. Some how it had survived Alex cheating and Denny dying and whatever had happened with George, but Miranda felt that one more upset and she would lose it. If Mark Sloan was the reason, she would personally kill him herself.

Izzie had been staring at the board now for ten minutes. It was hard for her to decide if she wanted in on an awesome surgery with Sloan or an awesome surgery with Shepherd. On the one hand. Meredith would be with Shepherd on the subdural hematoma case, and she had drilled into a guys head befrore. But she really didn't want to go into surgery with Dr. Sloan no matter how amazing it would be to watch him do allografts on 60 percent of a burn victim's body. It would complicate things further in her very tangled web. She really didn't want to see Meredith and her reputation was pretty much on life support and skin grafts were so awesome. "Screw it" she thought as she headed off to find Mark Sloan.

He hadn't actually meant to kiss her. He still couldn't figure out why he had done it. She was there and she smelt nice. Not to mention he had been deprived of kissing earlier. Obviously that's what it had been. He had been transferring his lust onto Izzie. It made perfect sense. He heard her walking up to him and glanced up from his chart. He couldn't blame himself she wasn't exactly a plain looking girl.

"Dr. Sloan." He glanced up when she addressed him.

"Yes."

"Can I get in on your surgery?" She sounded rather shy.

"Aren't you worried about people seeing us in the same room?"

"Screw it. This surgery is going to be amazing. Let them talk." There was the feisty Dr. Stevens.

"My kind of surgeon. Sure. Is there anyway I can persuade you to get me a bone dry cappuccino?" He had to play with her a bit.

"I save your ass, and let you sleep in my bed. Now you want me to get you coffee?" She engaged in their fairly playful banter routine.

"Ok calm down. Keep your panties on...at least until we get out of the hospital." Izzie couldn't stop her eyes from rolling.

"You and my panties will never meet one another."

"Sure."

"Do the words sexual harassment mean nothing to you?" He chuckled.

"I slept in your bed with your permission. You think that you will win that case?" He had a point.

"You are a man whore."

"Well that was uncalled for."

"I'm going to scrub in."

"You do that."

Izzie Stevens was on a surgical high. She had witnessed pure magic. He was flawless with his techniques. She had ignored the stares from the nurses and the whispers. She knew her reputation was coding and walking into that O.R. had signed a D.N.R. request. But right now at this very moment she couldn't care less. She had gotten to assist and she was totally a surgical rock star. She changed into her civilian clothes and headed out of the locker room to meet Alex in the parking lot for a ride home. As she walked she felt all their eyes on her. She hesitated briefly to consider giving them a piece of her mind. It was long enough for Mark Sloan to appear in front of her. This of course led to louder whispering.

"Hey."

"Hey." He leaned down to whisper into her ear. His lips obscured by her long hair so the nurses couldn't make out what he was saying.

"I get off in a couple hours."

"Ok."

"Aren't you going to tell me where the key is?"

"We don't have a hide-a-key."

"How am I supposed to sneak in?"

"Your a smart boy you'll figure it out." She smirked up at his confused face and bounced out the front door.

"Izzie what was that?"

"Nothing Alex. I just did him a favor and he was thanking me."

"I heard about your favor in front of the nurses station. Can I get a favor like that sometime?"

"Izzie doesn't think that Alex needs that kind of favor."

"Alex disagrees with Izzie."

"Doesn't Alex have a hot date tonight."

"Maybe."

"Uh huh. Now take Izzie home. She wants to shower."

"Before she gives out any other favors?"

"Shut up Alex." She playfully slapped his arm. They were getting along much better.

"Seriously Izzie. Are you and Sloan involved?"

"No. This thing has gotten way out of hand."

"What is it then?"

"He was being attacked by a beautiful woman in four hundred dollar shoes. He needed saving so I did the only thing that would piss her off."

"Oh. Well that was nice of you."

"I thought so." She ended the conversation by turning up the radio for the rest of the ride.

Mark was unsure of what to do. He could knock, but most likely she wouldn't answer it. He could call her, but he felt like this was a test. He couldn't explain it. He looked up at her window. He had an idea.

Izzie was brushing her hair that she had just finished drying. It was naturally wavy and causing problems with tangling. She was interrupted by a tapping on her window. She thought about it for a moment and wondered what on earth it could be. She set down her brush and walked over to the window. She laughed to herself as she saw Mark Sloan throwing little rocks at her window. It was very teen movie of him. He smirked at her looking quite pleased with himself. She opened the glass.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting your attention."

"Well no that you have it what would you like to do with it?"

"Let me in."

"I can't Meredith, Derek, Alex, Cristina, George, and Callie are all in the living room."

"Don't you want to stick it to them?" She thought about it. She really did, but...

"No."

"So how am I going to get up there?" She looked over at the drainpipe that ran past her window. "You have got to be kidding.

"I'll leave the window open for you."

"Oh thanks." He really wanted to sleep, but he didn't want to climb a drainpipe to do so.

Izzie put in a mixed CD that was full of mellow music. The soft melody of Sleep by the Dandy Warhols drifted through the air. She flipped through the latest Cosmopolitan and started to read an interesting article. The CD played through DeathCab for Cutie, Coral Sea, Ingrid Michaelson, another DeathCab song, and by the time it started playing New Slang by the Shins Mark Sloan was perched on her window sill smiling at her.

"It took you long enough."

"Sorry it's been a while since I have climbed a drainpipe." She stood up and walk toward her door.

"I'm going to get a muffin. I'll be back. Do you want anything?"

"What kind of muffins?"

"Banana"

"I'll just take water."

"Suit yourself."

Mark took in his surroundings. She did like girly things. She had a vanity, a computer, a dresser and a chair, along with her bed as furniture. There were candles and pictures of her friends. He didn't know about this music she was listening to. It was very indie/folkish. He had always liked rock. These songs were a bit depressing. He leaned over to get a better look at a picture of Izzie George and Cristina. Izzie and Cristina were laughing at something George had said.

Izzie walked in to find him looking at her pictures. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

"I brought you a muffin."

"I don't like banana."

"Trust me you will like this." He took the muffin from her outstretched hand.

"I don't see what is so special about this muffin."

"That's why you eat it." He timidly took a bite. It was an explosion of sweetness and the banana wasn't overwhelming. It was actually amazing.

"It's alright."

"Alright? If that is you alright face, I want to see you spectacular face." He wanted to change the subject.

"So what's up with your music?"

"It helps me relax. Why what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. If you like that sorta thing."

"Well it's my room, and I like my music."

"That's fine."

"I'm going to sleep now."

"Already? We haven't had any fun yet."

"No touching. You stay over there. I mean it. Keep your lips and you hands to your self."

"And the kiss rears its head."

"I don't know why you did it, but we are just going to pretend it didn't happen." She pulled back the covers and climbed back into her bed. Mark decided to keep quiet about it. After all he had decided it didn't mean anything anyway. Izzie sat up in bed as he took off his shirt. She didn't mean to stare. It just sort of happened. He was flawless. His body was perfect.

He noticed her staring. He smirked to himself.

"See something you like."

"Your body maybe perfect, but your personality stinks."

"You're sweet."

"I was wondering if you had talked to Her today."

"Other than this morning, no. Why?"

"No reason. I just wonder what she's up to."

"Planing to kidnap me no doubt."

"Probably. Ok I'm going to sleep."

"You keep saying that."

"I am." She rolled over and closed her eyes. Mark slipped out of her pants and into bed. He decided to push his luck.

Izzie felt a strong arm snake around her waist. Her eyes shot open.

"I have no problem with kicking you out of this house in just your boxers."

The arm disappeared and she could hear the deep rumbling of his laughter. She finally settled in and fell into a deep sleep.

"So she was just letting him sleep in her bed as a favor?"

"Yes."

"So do you think he's in there now?"

"We could go see."

Meredith and Cristina walked down the hall to Izzie's room. Meredith grabbed the doorknob and gently opened the door. They both peered into the room. The light from the hallway fell across the bed. Izzie was laying on her stomach and looking toward the person next to her. He was lying on his side facing her and had a hand gently placed on her lower back.

"That looks just like people who don't secretly want each other."

"They are asleep Cristina."

"Exactly their subconscious is speaking."

"Seriously?!? Come on cut her a break."

"Me you were the one that yelled at her."

"Let's go before they wake up."


End file.
